shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
'The Lost Souls' They were once here. They walked this earth, as we do now. They breathed the same air. And yet, in the end, they stained the soil with their blood. We were much alike, but their essences were more tied to the supernatural than in ours. Like mere shadows, their civilizations sank into darkness and disappeared. Their lifeless bodies covered the world, and all their works vanished as easily as tears in the rain. Mankind erased the last traces of their existence. We concealed our history by destroying that which was unlike us. Time passed, and those beings were converted to myth and legend. But unknown to us, before they vanished and were lost to memory, they left something behind. Much more than their Legacy. More than their works. They left here their souls. And thus were born the Nephilim. Man is not the only intelligent race to have populated Gaia. More than nine centuries ago, other beings shared this world with us - supernatural beings with their own civilizations and cultures. After the Great War and the following Seperation all of these civilizations disappeared without leaving proof of their existence. No scholar or sage can name the cause of their decline. Unaware of those barriers raised long ago. After the Great War, some of the Elven beings both Duk'zarist and Sylvain stayed behind. Perhaps they were mourning the loss of their kind that died during the War. Perhaps some were outcasts among their own societies who felt an inclination towards their human counter parts, intermarrying. Their numbers few, gradually, these beings slowly faded into mere legend. The majority of mankind's myths are based on stories of those creatures and the time we shared with them. Death, however, did not signal their end. For reasons we do not understand, their souls were unable to travel to the beyond; they remained bound to this world, awaiting a moment of return. Trapped without recourse to any escape, these spirits began to reincarnate in human bodies, inhabiting the forms of children who should have died stillborn and soulless. And so, a new race inhabited the world - human persons with non-human souls gifted with unnatural powers. The Nephilim are the souls of supernatural beings reincarnated in human bodies. Though they remember little of their previous existence, their mystical essence gives them, in a limited way, access to some of the abilities and powers they once possessed. These powers exist as part of the warp and weft of their very being, even as they remain unconscious of the origin of their abilities. Often, Nephilim suffer from strange dreams or nightmares which are, in reality, fragments of past lives engraved forcefully upon their very essence. In addition, Nephilim have a more difficult time learning from their experiences than do true Humans, as their divided natures constantly struggle over interpreting what happens to them. No one knows how many Nephilim have been born, nor how many more may yet arrive. They only thing known for certain is their numbers grow day by day. This also means that there are fewer Nephilim waiting to be reincarnated each day. Estimates peg their birthrate as extremely low - about one for every 20,000 children born. When the human reincarnation of a Nephilim soul dies, it becomes one with the River of Life. Taking with it all the experiences gained in life. Enabling Gaia to live and grow. The immortal essence of the soul enters a state of peaceful slumber. Awaiting an entry back into their world. An opening in the invisible barriers created long ago by the three hidden societies. With the hope of new life, to once again return to their true form. Since there were a multitude of supernatural races in antiquity, there are also many types of Nephilim - depending on the origin of the reincarnated soul. Each of these Nephilim types possesses its own special powers and drawbacks. Usually these powers are mystical in nature, but on occasion may influence their bodies - giving Nephilim exceptional physical characteristics. The influence exerted by their souls also causes the Nephilim to behave in certain predisposed ways, depending upon the type of soul reincarnated. Each of the descriptions below contain information about this habitual behavior. Players may use these notes to get an idea of the typical conduct for each Nephilim type. However, this information exists simply to give each player a foundation from which to shape his particular character. He is not obligated to act in the described fashion. 'Sylvain' The Nephilim of elven origin are the most numerous, since they were the most populous of the ancient races. Their essence is connected more tightly to Light and Magic than the spirits of other beings. For that reason, these Nephilim are often born with the Gift, and they have great facility in developing spells. The Sylvain are usually attractive people with fine features. They tend to have fair hair, generally blonde or chestnut-colored, and blue or green eyes. The most noteworthy of their facial features lies in their slightly pointed ears - though not every one possesses these upswept lobes. These Nephilim are usually of slight build and limited height. No matter how much they eat or drink, they never become overweight. Sylvain tend to live a bit longer than the average human, normally surviving a century, and they retain their physical abilities until about 80 years of age. Their essence frequently influences their personalities, leading them to deep reflection and giving them exceptional patience. They are generally interested in things of beauty and often spend a good portion of their time engaging in artistic pursuits or studying various fields of knowledge. Sylvain do not make enemies easily, but once crossed, they make exceptionally deadly opponents who show little regret for what they may be forced to do. These Nephilim possess a natural antagonism toward the Dark and everything that it represents, but, unlike true Elves, their human nature does enable them to become accustomed to it. They feel a natural disgust for any of the Duk'zarist race, although some speak of collaboration between these Nephilim in rare cases. The Sylvain dream of their past lives much more than other Nephilim, which causes them to feel out of place. For this reason, they often spend a great of time traveling to find something to fill the emptiness they feel inside. The nature of Sylvain souls has important effects on their abilities and gives them surprising powers - both physical and spiritual. Any player who chooses to portray one of the Nephilim gains the following abilities and drawbacks. Exceptional Resistances: As a reflection of their former existence, the Sylvain Nephilim are exceptionally resistant to magic and disease. All Sylvain gain a +10% their Magic and Disease Resistances. Unbalanced Inclination to the Light: All Sylvain possess a natural inclination to Light. Their natural inclination gives them a special benefit when wielding spells aspected towards the Light. However, this inclination impedes the Nephilim from using spells aspected towards Dark. This translates to a +1 Magi Rank when using Air and Wood spells and a -1 Magi Rank when using Fire and Ruin spell. Quick Healing: Sylvain possess an incredible capacity for recovering from physical injury. Sense Light and Dark: Sylvain perceive the Dark or Light essence emanating from certain reincarnated souls. Thus, they can sense the presence of any other Sylvain or Duk'zarist or Nephilim bearing their souls that are present - although that does not mean they can identify them as such. This ability does not enable Sylvain to detect an individual hidden by spells. Limited Needs: Sylvain characters require much less food or sleep than humans - though they still need more than true elves. Basically, Sylvain can survive on half as much food or sleep as humans. This doesn't mean that they don't experience hunger when denied food, only that in the end they need less to survive. Immortal Soul: Like all Nephilim, the elvish soul of the Sylvain is conflicted by the contrast between what he learns while living and his ancient memories. 'Jayan' In the ancient language, Jayan means Giant. The Jayan were a race mostly human in appearance, though of much greater size. Legends mention that they had horns and a Third Eye on their foreheads with which they could see spirits. Jayan have no particular inclination toward any element. The number of Nephilim born from these souls is considerable - though they are not quite as numerous as the Sylvain or Daimah. Jayan souls are simple but powerful, and they influence their bodies in ways that is mostly physical. Spells and supernatural abilities easily affect these Nephilim, despite their mystical origins. Jayan have inherited their ancestors' great size, with females usually standing greater than six feet tall, and males measuring seven feet tall or higher. Jayan nearly always possess strong builds with well-developed muscles. Their skin is often swarthy, even among those from traditionally lighter-skinned human races. Jayan also possess strong and well-defined features, with thick hair (usually brown). Their life expectancy is the same as that of humans, but they mature rapidly - often reaching full growth by the time they are 15 years old. Although not common, a few Jayan have developed small bumps on their foreheads that resemble tiny horns. These protuberances emerge at about 10 years of age, and they grow slowly and painfully. Their souls' echoes make Jayan firm and resolute, with a great tendency to lose their tempers and react violently. They have a strong preference for manual labor and depend on their strength to solve many problems. Once a Jayan has begun something, it is very difficult to turn him from his path. Jayan generally see their way to the end, whatever the consequences. In addition, they feel great affection for their companions and do not hesitate to speak the truth bluntly in almost every situation. Jayan work well as team members, and they do not turn down help when they really need it. In general, these Nephilim cannot idly pass the time, and when they are not otherwise occupied, they look for something in which to invest themselves. Although they lack their ancestor's Third Eye, Jayan can, at times, see the spirit world and sense supernatural things - experiences which tend to trouble them. It is rare for the Jayan to dream about their past lives, and even when they do, they rarely act on these dreams. Though the influence of their souls manifests mostly in physical ways, Jayan do preserve some part of their supernatural powers conferred on them by the third eye. They have the following abilities.. Withstand Fatigue: The Jayan tire less than others and can endure physical activity for a longer period of time. Resistance to Damage: Jayan souls make their bodies much more resistant to the shock produces by damage. These Nephilim gain a +10% Physical Resistance. Uncommon Strength: Because of their enhanced muscular development, Jayan are much stronger than most normal humans. Spiritual Vision: The residual power of the Jayan's Third Eye has left them with the ability to see spirits under certain conditions. To do so, they must close their eyes and allow their unconscious to look for spiritual beings. While doing so, Jayan cannot see anything in the material world. This ability does not permit a character to see spells or mystical effects - only souls invisible to the human eye. Susceptibility to Magic: Spells and mystical effects are especially effective against the Jayan, who suffer even greater effects from adverse spells. Immortal Soul: Like all Nephilim, the Jayan experiences conflict between what he learns while living and his ancient memories. 'D'Anjayni' The D'Anjayni were a race that lived in the shadows of history, observing developments in the world and noting important occurrences. The few sages who know something of this race call them "the gray ones," due to their ability to act without attracting notice. Very few Nephilim have inherited the spirits of the D'Anjayni; only the Ebudan have fewer reincarnations. D'Anjayni special abilities relate only to the supernatural and have very little effect on their physical bodies. Little boys and girls born with D'Anjayni souls often experience great sadness. They grow up feeling left out, as other children often forget them when games are being organized. D'Anjayni appear no different from any average person - neither exceptionally good looking nor particularly ugly. Their lifespan surpasses those of normal humans. D'Anjaynu often reach the century mark, but they grow and mature at a normal human pace. These Nephilim usually behave peacefully and calmly, wishing to avoid violent behavior as much as possible. They are observant and meticulous, prone to watch rather than participate in events. D'Anjayni tend to set long-term goals, and from the moment they have decided on one, they focus everything they possess (time, energy, resources) to achieve it. These Nephilim break down their long-term objectives into smaller, attainable pieces without worrying about how long it might take to reach the final goal. D'Anjayni also prefer to be well informed before acting; at times they seem almost passive in their intense contemplation. At the moment when action becomes necessary, however, they use any means within their power - including violence. D'Anjayni are highly individualistic and do not usually like to become part of any group, though they will do so when circumstances oblige them. Characters with this soul generally do not grow close to others, in part because others pay little attention to them. They often abandon their parental homes at an early age to walk a lonely path. These Nephilim often dream of their past lives - though usually in a chaotic and senseless fashion. Typically, these manifest as single visions of some critical moment that repeats itself frequently. D'Anjayni hold their names as something almost sacred, since part of their powers are linked to them. Thus, they will often use meaningless pseudonyms, revealing their true names only to those whom they trust implicitly. Their souls give them strange mystical abilities that they only gradually learn to control. Pass Without Trace: When a D'Anjayni travels barefoot, his tracks erase themselves as he goes. Forgetfulness: When D'Anjayni wish, they may pass unnoticed wherever they go; even those who saw them will not remember much about them. They are capable of having a conversation with one or more people while leaving those persons unable to remember their description or the topic of conversation. In game terms anyone who sees or speaks with a D'Anjayni character must roll 50 or above on a 1d100. Failure indicates that the person in question has forgotten the description of the D'Anjayni and the conversation topic itself. This ability is considered the equivalent of an automatic mystical effect whose only conditions are an encounter with a D'Anjayni character who has not mentioned his true name. It is almost impossible to detect the use of this ability, even for someone who can see magic. The persons affected do not realize anything unnatural has happened. This special skill ceases to have effect if the D'Anjayni reveals his true name during the conversation, or if he runs into individuals who know his true identity. Undetectability: The D'Anjayni have the mystical ability to resist detection by magical based means. When attempting to use magic to detect these Nephilim roll a 1d100, a roll of 50 or below means the spell does not detect the D’Anjayni. Silent Whisper: It is quite difficult to hear the words of a D'Anjayni if they are not directed at you. Anyone but the intended listener trying to overhear a D'Anjayni must apply their full attention to the conversation. Immortal Soul: Like all Nephilim, the D'Anjayni experience conflict between what they learn while living and their ancient memories. 'Ebudan' Ages ago, the celestial Ebudan (literally, the "followers of destiny") fell from the heavens after losing their wings. Legends say that these creatures had the ability to perceive changes in the Soul Flow, and that their bodies were covered in mystical tattoos called the "Marduk," by means of which they attempted to foresee future events. Sages have taught that each Ebudan had a distinct purpose in life, which they referred to as their Sue'Aman, and that each Ebudan sought to achieve that purpose above all else. The Ebudan are the least numerous of all the Nephilim. They possess builds like that of normal humans, though they have a tendency to be somewhat more muscular. Ebudan have deep eyes and exceptionally fair hair - sometimes running to pure white. From the moment these Nephilim come into the world, they bear particular symbols, reflections of their previous Marduk tattoos (modern society sees these symbols as mere birthmarks). During adolescence, a few more such marks appear, mostly on more private areas of their bodies. The Ebudans' souls strongly influence their personalities, as their previous Sue'Aman still drives them in their new incarnation. Indeed, those Ebudan who have accomplished their destiny never reincarnate. Reborn ones have come to fulfill their uncompleted purpose. Their dreams always relate to their particular Sue'Aman, and in these portentous dreams they see their determined purpose clearly. Generally, Ebudan pass through their childhoods undisturbed by visions, but at adolescence, these Nephilim suffer their first dream; thereafter its subject becomes an obsession for them. Almost all Ebudan attempt to fulfill their destiny. However, there are a few who believe their dreams are nothing more than hopes of impossible futures, and they decide to keep their feet on the ground. Ebudan are serene and spiritual persons who seem not to care to form close bonds with others. Though they possess very limited supernatural abilities, great power lays latent deep within them. The Ebudan's true powers do not surface until they have achieved their Sue'Aman. Until then, these characters have access to a small portion of their full abilities. Not all Sue’Aman are acceptable and we reserve the right to decline any unsuitable destinies, though we will work with you to design a suitable idea. Or'inie: The mystical symbol with which the Ebudan are born is known as the Or'inie. It works as a shield against anything that might threaten to turn them from their Sue'Aman. As a consequence, Ebudan are more resistant to forgetfulness and emotional control effects that might impede the fulfillment of their destiny. Once an Ebudan obtains his Sue'Aman, this ability disappears completely. Celestial Essence: When an Ebudan has achieved his set purpose, his full spiritual essence suffuses his body, preventing him from suffering natural physical injuries. In game terms, the Ebudan becomes invulnerable to any natural attack that isn't capable of damaging Energy. Seraphim Wings: The moment they achieve their purpose, Ebudan recover part of their lost essence and gain two luminous wings. These energy wings represent the feathery appendages the Ebudan used to possess in their former lives. They can summon these wings of energy at will, but doing so requires their total concentration. An Ebudan's energy wings grant him flight, but they can only use this ability after they achieve their Sue'Aman. Immortal Soul: Like all Nephilim, the Ebudan experience conflict between what they learn while living and their ancient memories. 'Daimah' The Daimah are the last of the races born of the Nephilim, and with the possible exception of the elvish Sylvain, are the most numerous. Their essence is bound to nature itself, and many ancient sages consider a number of the Daimah as forest spirits. Though the Daimah possess a few small physical differences from humans, they are not really inhuman in nature. Daimah have slightly protuberant, almost almond-shaped pupils, sometimes so pronounced that they resemble cat or fox eyes. Their hair grows very quickly and in an unruly fashion - especially that of female Daimah. Males develop prominent sideburns, although if they shave them, that hair never reappears. Like the elvish Nephilim, Daimah possess slightly pointed ears with small tufts of hair sprouting from the ear tips. They are generally small in stature, possessing slight builds. Their lifespan is equal to that of normal humans. Generally, Daimah behave in a very cheerful and fun-loving fashion. They face life with a smile, seem to have no worries, and rarely, if ever, become angry. They cannot bear to be inactive, and thus always look for some diversion to prevent boredom. Daimah exhibit extreme curiosity, they eavesdrop by habit and readily stick their noses into anything that sparks their interest. Unfortunately, this curiosity often leads them to throw caution to the wind, and they often end up in situations from which they cannot extricate themselves easily. Daimah have difficulty fixing their attention on anything for too long, and they lose interest when something appears no longer entertaining. In general, these Nephilim detest complicated plans and tend to jump into things without any preparation - trusting luck to get them out of trouble. They are natural explorers, and, although they prefer forests, Daimah constantly yearn to discover new places and emotions. They love good fellowship, and when Daimah take a liking to someone, they stick to them like glue, always seeking to be the center of their friend's attention. Daimah love to wear things that make them resemble animals. For example, female Daimah may wear hair bands that make them look as if they have cats' ears, or wear clothing from which a tail seems to be protruding. Presumably, this is because they feel a strong affection for certain creatures. Daimah rarely dream of their past lives, though when they do, their curious nature leads them to want to know more, at least until something else distracts them. Their powers manifest primarily at a spiritual level - especially in forests or other places where nature is a definite presence. See the Essence: The eyes of the Daimah see the souls of the living, immediately identifying the elemental or spiritual ties of any type of being. This ability is treated as an innate power of detection, but an individual can also resist it naturally. Sense the Forest: Though they cannot literally talk with plants, the Daimah can sense the feelings of nature (both plants and animals), detecting such things as fear, calm, or even just disquiet. Nature's Cure: As long as they are within the forest, the soul of the Daimah provides their bodies with the essence of life around them. Therefore, while in thick forest or jungle, Daimah slowly regenerate from wounds they have suffered. Movement in the Forest: The Daimah recognize nature as their home, and nature accepts them. No matter how thick the forest or how tangled the brush, Daimah's movement speed is never hindered. Small Size: Daimah are not usually tall or heavily built. Most Daimah stand at only about 5’2” to 5’5” and weigh around 90 to 120 lbs. Immortal Soul: Like all Nephilim, the Daimah experience conflict between what they learn while living and their ancient memories. Duk'zarist The Duk'zarist are also called "the shadow souls" for they once belonged to a race whose nature was tied to the Dark. In spite of being one of the dominant ancestral races, their numbers as Nephilim are quite few, simply because there were few of them in life. Like the elvish Nephilim, the essence of the Duk'zarist is notably supernatural and ties them, especially the women, very tightly to magic. Duk'zarist are always very physically attractive. They tend to be somewhat tall; Rarely are the men under six feet tall, and the women are only a few inches shorter. They have perfect physiques and never grow fat. Duk'zarist are typically very pale-skinned, with hair that is sometimes quite dark, and other times fair, perhaps ashen-grey. Their eyes are light-colored, showing a touch of red when reflecting light. They are not longer-lived than other humans, but they maintain their physical abilities well into their nineties, at which point they age very rapidly. The souls of the Duk'zarist influence their personalities much more than is the case for other Nephilim. They unconsciously obey the code of conduct they followed in their former lives. They are extremely competitive in everything they do - whether in intellectual or physical activities - but they tend to develop the latter side more. Duk'zarist are attracted to strength, and they usually admire others that they see as intrinsically strong - even while desiring to surpass them. It is very difficult for Duk'zarist to admit when something is beyond them, and if they do ask for help, it means their situation is truly desperate. Although they do not like solitude, these Nephilim are very individualistic when it comes time for action, but they never show such feeling openly. Duk'zarist are natural plotters and manipulators, but their impatient nature leads them to frequently debate over whether to act immediately or wait for the proper moment. Like the Sylvain, the Duk'zarist are commonly assaulted by dreams about their past lives, and although it doesn't trouble them to the degree it does the elvish Nephilim, it does at least make them uncomfortable. The uncommon power possessed by the souls of the Duk'zarist manifests itself strong in their human bodies, conferring on them abilities that are both physical and spiritual: Exceptional Resistance: The souls of the Duk'zarist influence their human bodies at every stage of development, thereby greatly increasing their resistances. This ability acts different in men and women. Male souls are much more resistance to physical damage, while female Duk'zarist are more resistant to magical damage. This gives Duk'zarist a +10% against their specific type of resistance. Unbalanced Inclination toward the Dark: The Duk'zarist souls have an Unbalanced Inclination toward the Dark. That natural inclination gives them a special resistance of +10% against any effects based on the Dark, such as Fire and Ruin spells.. However, that inclination also impedes them from buying Light spells, causing them to take more severe wounds from Air and Wood spell Withstand Death: When they are in a state between life and death, a Duk'zarist will cling to life as their souls are so firmly webbed to their bodies. Any Nephilim who is left for dead is assurred to return from the brink. Quick Healing: Duk'zarist possess an incredible capacity for recovering from any physical injury. Limited Needs: The Duk'zarist need much less rest and nourishment than any other race; they can survive on one-third the sleep and food required by humans. Sense Light and Dark: Duk'zarist perceive the Dark or Light essence emanating from certain reincarnated souls. Thus, they can sense the presence of any other Sylvain or Duk'zarist, or any Nephilim possessing their soul that is present - although that does not mean they can identify them as such. This ability does not enable Duk'zarist to detect an individual hidden by spells. Night Vision: The eyes of the Duk'zarist are more adapted to darkness than any other human being. This ability permits the Duk'zarist to see in total darkness at half the distance they could see in normal light. Typically up to 30 yards. Devotion to Fire: The psychic powers of the Duk'zarist are naturally tied to fire. If they develop spells, the first one they must aqcuire is the Rune of Shan. Perfect Bodies: The essence of the Duk'zarist prevents their bodies from developing any natural malformation. Allergic to Metal: The only weakness of the Duk'zarist in their past lives was their vulnerability to metals, especially iron and iron-alloys. The original Duk'zarist could be killed even by simple contact with metal; swords harmed them more because they were made of metal than because they were sharp. Although in a limited way, the reborn Duk'zarist have inherited part of this disadvantage. If their skin makes contact with any metal containing iron, the Duk'zarist must make a 1d100 roll at difficulty 60. If they fail, they suffer an adverse reaction causing them to become immobile and wracked with pain. If the metal is pure iron, the check is against a difficulty 80. These negative effects disappear slowly over the next few minutes after the Duk'zarist is no longer in contact with the metal. The Duk'zarist Nephilim can use clothing and gloves to avoid these effects. Immortal Soul: Like all Nephilim, the Duk'zarist experiences conflict between what they learn while living and their ancient memories. Category:Races Category:Sub-Races